memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Westmore
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 1 Academy Award nomination Emmy Awards, 5 wins, 19 nominations 3 Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards nominations 3 Saturn Awards nominations | Roles = Makeup Artist, ''Star Trek'' Author }} Michael "Mike" George Westmore was the makeup designer, makeup artist, and makeup supervisor on all of the Star Trek spinoffs and created the majority of species that first appeared in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. He was also the makeup artist for the four ''Next Generation'' movies , , , and . Westmore's father, , was a hair stylist and makeup artist on the classic film (1939, featuring Phyllis Douglas and cinematography by Ernest Haller). Westmore's daughter, McKenzie Westmore, is an actress and has appeared in three Star Trek productions. His son, Michael Westmore, Jr., worked on Star Trek as an editor and prosthetic technician. His aunt, Pat Westmore worked as a hair stylist on Star Trek: The Original Series. His brother, Monty Westmore and sister-in-law, June Westmore also worked on Star Trek as makeup artists. Many other members of the are famous makeup artists. Westmore, born in Los Angeles, California, was nominated for an Academy Award for the makeup for . He had already won the award for 1985's Mask. Westmore was nominated for an Emmy Award every year the spin-off television series franchise was in production, spanning the years 1988-2005. In several years he received two nominations, for a total of 24 nominations, of which he won five. Outside his Star Trek work, he also garnered in those years additional Emmy Award nominations for the television series and movies Highway to Heaven, David (both in 1988), Babe Ruth (1992), and Geppetto (2000), bringing his grand total of nominations to 28. On the first five DVD's of Deep Space Nine, "Michael Westmore's Aliens" is a special feature in which he talks about his favorite aliens in the that series. There is also an extended interview with Westmore in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD. In addition to those interviews, he was one of the authors of Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal and Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts. Outside of the Star Trek saga, he was the makeup artist for several films including (1974), (1980, with Chuck Hicks and Gil Perkins), (1976, with Michael Dorn), (1979, with David L. Ross), (1982), (1990, with set decoration by John M. Dwyer) and (2001, with Anton Yelchin, cinematography by Matthew F. Leonetti and music by Jerry Goldsmith). He also designed the Sleestak costumes for . Westmore was the makeup artist on Nicholas Meyer's 1983 TV movie , co-starring Bibi Besch and photographed by Gayne Rescher. In his early days, he was Butch "Eddie" Patrick's makeup artist on The Munsters. Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Making of a Legend" ("Make-Up") * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" ( ), interviewed on * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Four" ("Make Up"), interviewed on 23 March 1994 and * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Five" ("Production"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Six" ("Make Up"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Seven: Production" ("New Director, New Challenges"), interviewed on 23 March 1994 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Family"), interviewed on 23 March 1994 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "The Making of "All Good Things..." Year Seven" ("Make Up"), interviewed on 23 March 1994 * DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season One", interviewed on * DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Deep Space Nine Scrapbook Year One"/ "Make-up", interviewed on * DS9 Season 2 DVD special feature "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Two", interviewed on * DS9 Season 3 DVD special feature "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Three", interviewed on 2, and 30 October 2002 * DS9 Season 4 DVD special feature "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Four", interviewed on * DS9 Season 5 DVD special feature "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Five", interviewed on 30 October 2002 and on 3 November 2002 * VOY Season 5 DVD special feature "Delta Quadrant Makeup Magic", interviewed on * ENT Season 1 DVD special feature "Celebrating Star Trek" * ENT Season 4 DVD special feature "Inside the "Mirror" Episodes" * Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection (DVD), special feature "Westmore's Legacy", interviewed in Star Trek awards Westmore has received the following awards and nominations in the various Makeup categories: Academy Awards * Academy Award nomination for , shared with Scott Wheeler, and Jake Garber Emmy Awards * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Werner Keppler, and Gerald Quist * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Werner Keppler, Gerald Quist, and Rolf John Keppler * Emmy Awardd nomination for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, and Janna Phillips * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, June Westmore, Hank Edds, Doug Drexler, John Caglione, Jr., and Ron Walters * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with June Abston Haymore, Gerald Quist, and Michael M. Mills * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, June Abston Haymore, Edward French, Jill Rockow, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, Ron Walters, Jane Haymore, James R. Scribner, Ken Diaz, Karen Westerfield, Richard Snell, and Tania McComas * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, June Abston Haymore, Karen Westerfield, Jill Rockow, and Doug Drexler * Emmy Award won for the episode , shared with Jill Rockow, Karen Westerfield, Gilbert A. Mosko, Dean Jones, Michael Key, Craig Reardon, and Vincent Niebla * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with June Westmore, Gilbert A. Mosko, Debbie Zoller, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Kevin Haney, and Michael Key * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Camille Calvet, Karen Westerfield, Dean Gates, Dean Jones, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Michael Key, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Camille Calvet, Dean Gates, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Michael Key, Gil Mosko, Dave Quaschnick, Thom Surprenant, Karen Westerfield, and Scott Wheeler * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Michael Key, Barry R. Koper, Gil Mosko, Bill Myer, Greg Nelson, Mark Shostrom, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Ellis Burman, Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Brad Look, Gil Mosko, Greg Nelson, Mark Shostrom, Steve Weber, and Scott Wheeler * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ellis Burman, Mark Bussan, Camille Calvet, Kevin Haney, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Brad Look, Gil Mosko, Dave Quaschnick, Thom Surprenant, Steve Weber, and Scott Wheeler * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Allan Apone, Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Mark Bussan, Camille Calvet, Lisa Collins, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Brad Look, James Mackinnon, John Maldonado, Mary Kay Morse, David Quaschnick, Perri Sorel, Steve Weber, and Karen J. Westerfield * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Mark Bussan, Camille Calvet, Suzanne Diaz, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Mary Kay Morse, Joe Podnar, David Quaschnick, Bernd J. Rantscheff, Jill Rockow, and Karen J. Westerfield * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Blake, Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Mark Bussan, Camille Calvet, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Kevin Haney, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Toby Lamm, Jeffrey Lewis, Bradley M. Look, Mary Kay Morse, Joe Podnar, David Quaschnick, James Rohland, Sandra Rowden, Judith Silverman-Orr, Craig Smith, R. Stephen Weber, Karen J. Westerfield, June Westmore, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Suzanne Diaz, Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Jeff Lewis, David Quaschnick, James Rohland, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Suzanne Diaz-Westmore, Earl Ellis, Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Jeffrey Lewis, Bradley Look, Joe Podnar, Dave Quaschnick, James Rohland, Karen Westerfield, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Art Anthony, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz-Westmore, Earl Ellis, Jeff Lewis, Bradley M. Look, Joe Podnar, Karen J. Westerfield, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Steven E. Anderson, Art Anthony, Michael Burnett, Roxy D'Alonzo, Suzanne Diaz-Westmore, Earl Ellis, Ruth Haney, Barry Koper, Jeff Lewis, Bradley M. Look, Robert Maverick, Todd McIntosh, Joe Podnar, Judith Silverman Orr, and Debbie Zoller * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , sole nominee * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Suzanne Diaz-Westmore, Earl Ellis, Garrett Immel, Jeffrey Lewis, and Bradley Look Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards * Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards nomination for the episode , shared with Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, and Ellis Burman, Jr. * Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards nomination for the episode , shared with Ellis Burman, Jr., Suzanne Diaz, Tina Hoffman, James Rohland, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood * Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards nomination for the episode Saturn Awards * Saturn Award nomination for , shared with Scott Wheeler, and Jake Garber * Saturn Award nomination for * Saturn Award nomination for Bibliography * Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal, 1982 - Co-Author * Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts, 2000 - Co-Author Further reading * "Interview Makeup: Michael Westmore", , July 1999, pp. 90-98 External links * * de:Michael Westmore es:Michael Westmore Westmore, Michael Westmore, Michael Westmore, Michael Westmore, Michael Westmore, Michael Westmore, Michael